happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuttin' Wrong with Candy
Nuttin' Wrong with Candy is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the seventh of the first season. This is the episode that first features Nutty, the sugar-addicted squirrel who can never satisfy his sweet tooth, which usually leads to his downfall. HTF Episode Description Vending machines are tricky for candy-loving squirrels! Nutty shakes and jitters as he tries hard to get his next candy buzz. Is it worth it in the end? Plot The episode begins with our newest Happy Tree Friend, the candy-loving, sugar-addicted squirrel Nutty eating the candy all over his body. He rips off a lollipop stuck to his head, and consumes it in one bite. Upon tasting the sweetness within, Nutty gets all hyperactive and begins shaking around in excitement. Because of his vibrations, the other pieces of candy stuck to him fall off, and Nutty immediately becomes disappointed. By sheer coincidence, a vending machine with candy bars happens to be nearby. Nutty goes over to the vending machine and, upon seeing all the delicious treats inside, digs through his pocket, pulls out a coin, and inserts it into the machine. As Nutty anxiously watches the candy bar he wants slowly move forward, the candy bar flops over, but it appears to be stuck. Nutty's disappointment quickly turns to anger, and forcefully slides his arm into the slot to pull out his treat. Nutty grabs a hold of the candy bar and starts to pull, but it won't budge. He pulls harder, only to have his arm rip off! After looking at his severed arm and the candy bar he desperately wants, he begins to rock the machine back and forth while foaming at the mouth. Nutty's movements make the vending machine fall forward, trapping him inside. With Nutty trapped in the vending machine, he ignores the glass embedded in his face and focuses on one of the candy bars that is now in his mouth. Before he can enjoy his little treat, however, the coils activate and edge closer to him. All Nutty can do is scream as he is ripped apart by the coils, with blood pouring out of the machine. Moral "Wash behind your ears!" Deaths *Nutty gets his eye and other parts poked by whirling metal coils in the vending machine. (Death not seen) Injuries #Nutty has his arm ripped off when he tries to pull candy out of a vending machine. #Nutty has small shards of glass in his face after getting crushed by the vending machine. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 0''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''1 *Total rate: 0% Destruction *The vending machine's glass breaks when it falls down. Goofs #The candy on Nutty's face in the opening is different than it is at the beginning of the episode. #The stick from the lollipop that Nutty eats is nowhere to be seen on the ground. #The candy that fell off of Nutty doesn't reappear next to him on the ground. #Nutty's head marking is never visible when the back of his head is shown. #The machine didn't have a plug attached to it. #The swirls were rotating in the wrong direction, meaning the candy would've gone to the back of the machine. #In the scene where Nutty tries to grab the stuck candy off of the coils the candy seems brighter than the previous shot. #It shouldn't have been possible for the machine to rip Nutty's arm off as the candy bar wrapper would've been torn off first. #After Nutty loses his arm, his tail disappears briefly. #The blood from Nutty's arm was orange, but the blood from his eyes and head was red. #When Nutty is about to jump at the vending machine, the marking on his forehead disappears for a split second. #A candy bar is seen on top of the machine after it topples over without there being any cracks or damage to the back. #When Nutty is sucking on the candy bar, he gives a full smile even though his lips are closed on the candy. #Both of Nutty's arms are not fully attached to his body after he is crushed by the vending machine. #When Nutty drops the candy bar he is sucking after seeing the coils spin toward him, the candy bar is fully wrapped. #The machine shouldn't have had its swirls go forward, just spin without killing Nutty. #The second time we see the toppled vending machine, there are more candy bars strewn about than there were before. #When Nutty's blood oozes out the machine, candy bars can be seen flowing out. Since the machine is laying flat against the ground, this is impossible. Quick Shot Moment When the candy bar in the machine does not fall over, there is a brief shot of Nutty trapped underneath the vending machine. Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered versions from YouTube and Mondomedia.com. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:2000 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Nutty Category:Episodes Named after Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Solo Episodes Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Episodes written by Rhode Montijo Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes directed by Rhode Montijo Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes